


Moody

by Tracy_Winter



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: (if you are not Simcoe), Abe has a shop, I'll add them when they make an appearance, M/M, Modern AU, More characters to come, Multi Chapter, Robert is not a morning person, Robert moves to the street, Slow Burn, beware of Marys coffee, coffee shop AU, i try my best, it'll kill ya, most characters are just getting their coffee, never thought I would write one, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_Winter/pseuds/Tracy_Winter
Summary: Abraham likes the coffee-shop he is working at. It is small and the people going there are mostly known to him, but after all, it is much better than sitting at home with his father.One day, Robert Townsend walks in, grumpy and sarcastic and definetly not a morning person. After his father was attacked by criminals and has not yet recoered, he needs to run his inn for some time....if just Abraham wouldn't distract him so much...





	Moody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's do this.  
> A few friends & me had this really funny chat where we dicussed mostly, how everybody in TURN drinks their coffee and when I read it again, this idea just popped into my head.  
> First, there will be Townhull, in later chapters, and I will try to update on a regular basis (but I am always very busy with school, so don't judge me, please).  
> Second, english is not my mothertongue and therefore, I apologize for any mistakes I maybe made.  
> Enjoy ^^

It was a Thursday when Abraham first met Robert. It was a normal day for the small shop, a normal Thursday where everybody thought about the weekend and maybe how short the week was.

Abraham loved the shop. That might seem a little obvious because he was still working here – after at least six years now – but he really loved it. When his father forced him to work here, he really tried to hate the shop, but found out that he simply couldn't.

After all, it would be his one day, after his father – no, that wasn't a nice thing to think.

So it was a normal Thursday, where he stood behind the counter _,_ observing his customers. He knew many things about the ones, that came here everyday, Mary always accused him on spying, saying it was bad for business, but he didn't really care.

There were his friends who came in very early, Ben always ordering a Cappuccino with very much sugar to start the day, sometimes a muffin when Mary had been in the mood to make some in the morning and Caleb – no even half awake – chewing some coffee-beans sometimes.

There was the Teacher, George Washington, who worked in a school several miles away but always drove here in the morning, claiming to want a black coffee, extra-strong, but was secretly the biggest fan of vanilla-latte anyone had ever seen on this world. After Abe discovered that and gave the man a cup of his favourite for free one morning, he always came a little earlier to drink it there before he went to work. (Abraham really wanted to say that he discovered the secret. It was Mary who pushed him this way.)

He loved Mary for being like this. They were usually alone working in the shop, and on lazy days they went on kids-mode, playing spies & secret agents all day. It was his idea, to be honest. He knew she loved him back, even if it was just in a platonic way. After all, nobody could ignore the beautiful college-student, Anna, who came into the shop six times a day to order espresso, or, like even a blind man could see, to worship Mary with her eyes. And Mary was too proud to admit how lovely she found that.

On this normal Thursday, a new guy walked in. Of course that was nothing special, they had new customers every day, it was a busy street. And Abraham didn't thought about that, till the guy tried a polite smile and failed so completely that it was adorable.

 

“What can I bring you?” he asked with an honest smile, miles better than the guy was able to.

 

“Coffee. As black and strong as you can make it.” He nodded and got the machine to work.

 

“Name?” Normally it was just a reflex, but now he was curious. He seemed … familiar in a strange way.

 

“Robert.” _Robert. Rob. Bobby._ His brain helpfully added.

 

“Give me a few minutes, Robert.” He smiled again, but his customer didn't notice. He seemed tired and exhausted, so he waved to a place to sit at the counter.

 

“What brings you here? Haven't seen you before.”

 

“Just moved. I have to run a little inn in this street for some time, after my father was attacked. He's still not recovered and I need to jump in.” Robert didn't meet his eyes.

 

“Oh, but you're not Townsend Junior – from oyster bay?” He asked surprised.

 

“Unfortunately, I am. And it is too early to talk, I still have tons of things to unpack and not much time to waste.” Abe frowned behind the coffee machine. He put the cup on the table.

 

“As black and strong as possible. If you need some help, we are closed tomorrow and I always need a way to excuse myself from my father and his new best friend, feel free to ask. I'm Abraham, Abe if you want.” He tried the biggest smile he could manage, but Robert just sipped his coffee, looking almost through him.

 

“Thanks for the coffee.” he replied and left the money on the table before he went out. Abraham sighed deeply, shaking his head. This kid wasn't a bit like his friendly and always so talkative father. Maybe he wouldn't stay long.

 

As the day went on, he counted down his usual customers. There was Benedict, who always had a new girlfriend when he walked in, never the same for more week than one, who always ordered fat-free Latte without caffeine, always small, and then always walked out with the coffee he drank like it was Marys special mixture. Robert didn't show himself again two hours later.

He had the very british John, who ordered some tea and tried to impress his girlfriend (Peggy, normal coffee, one cream two sugar), even if she already loved him enough to watch every play he took part in as a part of drama school. Townsend didn't came back when it was two.

When it was nearly six, by the time he would close the shop, the other John went in – as always. When the bell rang, Abe hid in the kitchen and let Mary deal with the guy who seemed to have broken out of a psychic clinic, and who always looked at Abraham as he wanted to hang him. Only Mary was able to make the strongest coffee in the world – the kind of coffee, that made John (Graves Simcoe as it once said on his card) satisfied. Abe tried once and failed so grateful, that he didn't even want to see the guy again. He hated psychopaths.

When the doorbell rang at nearly six, Abe readied himself to run and call Mary, but instead of the crazy guy, Robert walked in again and Abe freezes to the spot. He buried the hope that Robert would come back today. Or anytime soon.

Abraham realized that he really must have looked very shocked, because his new neighbour turned slightly red.

 

“I am sorry if I walked in at a wrong moment. I'll just … go.” He turned around, but Abe got him on his sleeve on time.

  
“Sorry pal, I thought you were someone else. There is this crazy guy who comes in usually at this time. He is just scary. When I first met him, I must have looked at him in the wrong way, because he nearly daggered me with his expression. He said something about me spying on other people and that he won't let that happen or something like that. Scared me and everyone in the shop half to death.” he quickly apologized. “Shall I call Mary? She makes a stronger coffee than me, if it is why you are here.” He wanted to walk behind the counter, but this time, Robert held him.

 

“I'm here to apologize for my rude behaviour this morning. It was a bit early for my feeling.” he began. Abraham forbid himself to tell him, that it had been in fact 10 in the morning.

“I wasn't prepared to just run into someone who knew my father. It's a bit tricky right now. May I?” The last thing was said about a table in the corner. Abe just nodded. He slowly sat down on the chair in front. He was a little afraid what would follow now.

 

“Knew? You don't say that Samuel has...”

 

“No!” Robert interrupted quickly. “No, god please no. It's just... His condition isn't good. He always had a poor health I'm afraid, and so he won't come back to his inn anytime soon.”

 

“Okay, I can understand if this is all a bit much, If you want to talk...” he waved a hand around in the empty shop with it's old and fluffy, worn-out sofas, old tables, vintage lights and electronic candles in jam-jars.

 

“That's the second thing why I am here, if you let me. I need to move some of the things in the inn and I am not sure if it is so easy to do that alone. You mentioned to have time tomorrow, so it was the logic consequence to ask you. If you are still offering.” The more Abraham relaxed and got used to Roberts way to behave and talk, the more Robert seemed to feel welcomed, but his reaction to that wasn't to relax himself, if he was anything than just more stoic than before.

 

“Of course. I could even call some friends if you want.” Roberts eyes widened for a second, before he seemed to have himself under control again.

 

“That won't be necessary, I think we can do that with four hands.” He looked at the table for a moment, before he quickly added a “But it is very nice to offer that.”

 

Abraham wasn't sure what to think about this new guy when he closed up on this evening, short after Robert had gone back to the inn. We wasn't sure what to think about his behaviour, it seemed rude first, but now... Maybe he was just shy?

When Abraham laid in bed several hours later, he still tried to get Robert out of his head. After all, he had the next day to look forward too, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for comments & kudos  
> ♥♥ Tasha


End file.
